Wolf's Bane: walkthrough
Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: # assume that this is a few adventures have been played, except for some items; # collect and use as many items as possible; # avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; # see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested disciplines Assuming that you're currently at Grand Crown, the following disciplines are the most important: *Grand Pathsmanship *Kai-Screen *Kai-Alchemy *Assimilance *Telegnosis Suggested equipment 1. You only need to carry special weapons and armor over from the previous adventures. 2. There is no use for gold crowns in this adventure. You can ignore them. 3. Take all necessary equipment from the equipment menu. Useful items from previous gamebooks * Silver Bow of Duadon (found in Book 6; extra-12 special item): Allows you to add another 3 to your result when picking a number from the Random Number Table when firing with an arrow. * Sommerswerd, sword of the Sun (found in Book 2; weapon-like special item): it vanquishes the undead and allows to fight the Darklords. * Jadin Amulet (found in Book 15; special item): Adds 1 to your score when instructed to pick a number from the Random Number Table when dodging missile-like attacks. * Miscellaneous armor items (e.g Silver Helm, Silver Bracers, Kagonite Chainmail, etc..) * Platinum Amulet * Korlinium Scabbard Notes: 1. The discipline of Grand Pathsmanship will remove one instant-death situation midway in the game. 2. The discipline of Kai-alchemy will allow you to have a better chance to avoid several situations, especially if you have reached the rank of Grand Crown (the Teleport spell) 3. In the middle of the adventure, you will have to choose between carrying the Iron Disc or the Bronze Disc. The former allows you to get (useless) ingots of Platinum and escape the Mech-wolf easily while the other will give you a headstart in the duel against Wolf's Bane. The starting point for this situation is at (285/297). 4. There are two code-based doors which kill you instantly if you answer incorrectly. 5. Your starting combat skill (before all bonuses are applied) should be ideally between 32-34. 6. The ending of the book is hard, doubly so if you do not have the Sommerswerd: you have to first fight an opponent at combat ratio -4 (equal loss of Endurance Points), then suffer an unavoidable endurance point loss before finally fighting at least one other unavoidable foe. It's advisable to save all available healing items for this final phase. 7. You are not equipped with a Korlinium Scabbard if you don't already possess one, a possible plot hole for the final segment of the adventure: it is hard to believe that Naar would fail to detect the presence of the Sommerswerd. Alternatively, it is possible that Wolf's Bane's Amulet also shields the goodly aura of the Sommerswerd (although it's possible to avoid acquiring the amulet, that can only happen if one is ranked Grand Crown, and if one is ranked Grand Crown while also possessing the Sommerswerd then one must have acquired the Korlinium Scabbard). Walkthrough Part I: Anskaven to Tyso (1) If you have the Platinum Amulet, Banedon will respond differently. Either way you are cleared as the imposter. (88) Visiting the armory will allow you to acquire a Naptha bomb, useful in the middle part of the adventure, and as a standby measure. (238) The Western Arch of the old necropolis is much safer and faster. Once inside, take the northern passage. You can pass the obstacle easier if you have Kai-alchemy or if you choose to fix Steel Hand's rope yourself. You can also stock up more Laumspur for later use. (80) You finally get to meet your impostor. Both of you are thrown into a shadow gate. Improved Grand Nexus (you should have it if you're ranked Grand Crown) helps avoid EP loss. Part 2: Avaros (49 ) You've landed on the corolla tube of a giant flower, so slide down to the hollow stem (103). Magi-magic will allow you to escape with no loss to Endurance Points, but if you have Grand Nexus, you can use Kai-alchemy without harm. (334): At the edge of the canyon, don't use Kai-alchemy, but fight against the Golasyx for one round only. You are likely to injure the creature more than yourself. (251) You've completed a difficult trek to the entrance of the tower. The storm is raging on but the door is locked and you need to decipher its locking code. The answer is (64). (150) Arguably the strongest psychic assault you've encountered in the game. If you've reached Grand Crown, you stand a better chance in reducing the damage taken (lowest 1, highest 15) (300) You've finally encountered a manifestation of Naar and then the duel between Wolf's Bane will commence. Part 3: The Chase Note: This segment will use the path of getting the Bronze Disc as it is much more beneficial than getting the Iron Disc. It will give an advantage in your duel with Wolf's Bane in the next segment. The Iron Disc approach is also possible, but it is much riskier; you need to pass at some save-or-die tests and dodge the Manoyds. (30) You are now in the middle of the sewers with two exits. Take the southern passage of the tunnel then attempt to avoid the creatures in the pot. Using Grand Guardian-level of Assimilance gives you a better advantage. (70/309) Return fire at the creatures with your bow and arrows. By doing so, the exit door will open on its own accord, avoiding the need to open the door by code. (115) At the cave mouth, search for clues of your enemy. The discipline of Telegnosis allows you to find your enemy faster. He's hiding with a bow aimed at the tunnel entrance. Then, fire an arrow at him. You will get to replenish two more arrows once you reach the place he was hiding at. (90) Beginning from this point, the storyline splits depending on how efficient you are at catching Wolf's Bane. Urgency is therefore advisable, and several options to stop and check for traps leads to you being demoted to the "slow" line. Therefore, do not wait and observe; just continue towards the huts. Fast line (285/297) Don't check for traps. You will see (and stop) Wolf's Bane attempting to prepare several obstacles, which you would otherwise encounter on the "slow" line. First you stop Wolf's Bane from opening a tiger cage. Next, he will just simply disappear into the entrance to the alien city. (324) You still have a chance to observe Wolf's Bane's movements at a warehouse but you fell into the cellar. You will encounter the Ekamakon, and you may have to fight the creature or freeze it with Sun-Thane Grand Pathsmanship. (9/17/172) Wolf's Bane is crouching at the bottom of the steps. Fire an arrow at him or use the Lightning Hand Kai-alchemy spell and then retrieve the Bronze Disc. Slow Line (188) You will first have to fight a Rahjaz, and then Wolf's Bane will set off an explosion in an attempt to bury you. Grand Huntmastery and a high rank help you avoid the debris. (174) You have arrived at an alien city but have lost track of Wolf's Bane. Enter the two-storey building, but do not enter the new passageway to get the Iron Disc '(if you do regardless, the solution is 60). (71) You are attacked by two humanoids in power suits wielding electrical weapons. If you have a Bow and Sun-Lord level Magi-Magic, ''use it to give you the best odds of surviving. If you survive the attack, you neutralize your two attackers without further problems. Part 4: The Chase (2) (308) If you choose to ambush and eliminate the Manoyd, you can enter the tower safely. The hover-wagon approach is possible but dangerous. '''Grand Pathsmanship removes the instant-death result but will cost you 2 Endurance Points. (42 / 124) You are inside the plaza and at the junction of a steel chamber. The left-left path will take you to a door with (useless) Platinum Ingots if you have the Iron Disc. The right exit has a water pipe, but do not drink the water as it has a metallic taste to it. (100) At the center chamber, Wolf's Bane will cast a magic spell. If you have the Sommerswerd it absorbs and restores some Endurance Points. (37) Use the Sommerswerd or a weapon with Sun Lord Grand Weaponmastery to hack through the webs effortlessly. Afterwards, you will encounter the Mech-Wolf. If you do not have the Iron Disc, you need to enter a code at the door, which is (10) and the creature will be eliminated automatically. (83) The arrow shot from Wolf's Bane is unavoidable, and the score determines how much damage you take from the shot. Remember that you can add 1 more to your score if you carry the Jadin Amulet. (29) In the dragonfly pens area, Wolf's Bane drops a time bomb before leaving. Diffuse the bomb with the obvious code (130), then fly towards the floating castle on the sky. (310) You are now at the dragonfly landing area of the floating castle, with one of the three areas to choose from: * The western path is the fastest, but only if you have Kai-alchemy which avoids the quicksand. * The eastern path will put you in a fight with a Meghanic. If you have Kai-Screen you will deflect the creature's psychic attack. You can take this path if you want to try to game the upcoming duel with Wolf's Bane by artificially lowering your Endurance Points. * If you do not have Kai-alchemy, the north path is the second-best choice. Dodge the Caq's (acid-spitter) acid spit then evade; there's no need to fight it. (62) In the fountain room, you can use the improved Magi-Magic spell Flameshaft with Bow and Arrow or use Kai-alchemy's Lightning Hand to eliminate the creatures at the fountain. Avoid using Teleport even if you are able to cast it. Failing both, you will have to sneak across, and fight if you are detected. (50) In the ante-room before the banquet hall, the number you pick from the Random Number Table determines how many Endurance Points you can restore (0-4 = 4 EP, 5-9 = 8 EP). Note: this restoration means you will have more than 3 EP in the ensuing duel, i.e. Wolf's Bane's starting endurance cannot be zero or fewer even if you have the Bronze Disc. Part 5: The Duel and Naar's Inner Sanctum (240) Accept the duel (304). The Bronze Disc you've collected earlier will give you a slight headstart. Ironically, the lower your current Endurance Points are, the better; if it is 10 or less, you don't even need to fight. (151) You may have encountered Alyss in The Legacy of Vashna. It is her appearance that allows you to eliminate Wolf's Bane. (40) Alyss' response may be different depending on whether you have Kai-Screen (the highest rank). If not, she will give you Wolf's Bane's amulet to wear (it's a shield to hide your natural aura of good). Now is a good time to use your healing potions (such as the Laumpsur you found in Tyso) if you still have them, because you are going to start taking unavoidable damage and meet unavoidable foes. (97/280) The number you choose only affects how much damage you will take when the hall explodes. (112) Now you can at least recognize what Naar looks like, the appearance of the Moonstone and Kekataag the Avenger. (255) Alyss and Kekataag clash. If you have the Sommerswerd, stay, but evade the incoming creatures. If you do not have the Sommerswerd, run at first opportunity. You only need to fight one wave of the Crypt Spawn horde. If you have the Sommerswerd, you can add 4 to your Combat Skill as you're in the Plane of Darkness. Once you defeat Naar's minions, you can escape back to Sommerlund. Appendices Enemy roster Only unavoidable enemies will be shown. Unavoidable enemies Category:Walkthrough